twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is a former nomadic vampire who roamed in North America with her mate Peter before they later join the Coloradan Coven. They met while they were both members of the Mexican Coven. Biography Early life Born in 1852, Charlotte was made into a vampire at the age of 21 and was put into Maria's newborn coven. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Maria went looking for humans to turn to protect her territories. She was not intended to be left alive. Peter was in charge of babysitting the newborns on a day-to-day basis, keeping them from attacking one another, feeding them as inconspicuously as possible, and helping Jasper a little bit with their fighting training. He was the first person to talk to Charlotte after her transformation, soon becoming the only sane, stable thing in her new life. Throughout her first year of life, a deep bond grew between the pair, and Peter grew increasingly anxious for her safety. Twenty-seven years later in 1900, Jasper was giving the newborns one-on-one instruction. He would call them up individually, but none returned. Charlotte was the eighth to be called; Jasper selected her and gestured for her to follow. Enraged, Peter yelled for her to run and bolted after her; she obeyed without question. Both of them were able to escape, and later became mates. Together, Charlotte lived a more peaceful existence with Peter up in the northern parts of America where they hunted only sinister humans that that threatened the innocent. She was, however, disappointed when Peter went back for Jasper in 1905, who later lived with them for a couple of years before deciding to leave them because of the overwhelming emotions of his prey. She was pleased with his leaving, because that meant she could have Peter all to herself again. Over the years, Charlotte and Peter stayed on good terms with the Cullens, visiting them several times. During the 20th century, Charlotte and Peter went on to steal blood bags instead of hunting humans, which impressed Jasper and Alice. ''Eclipse'' Charlotte and Peter are mentioned by Jasper when he talks about his past to Bella. ''Breaking Dawn'' When Jasper and Alice find Peter and Charlotte, they send the couple to Forks to help testify against the Volturi when the Cullens are accused of creating an immortal child. Unlike the Denali coven's first reaction, Charlotte and Peter aren't scared of the revelation. Rather they were curious until Edward and Bella tell them about Renesmee being a vampire hybrid. She stays behind when Alistair flees for his life and determines to testify for the Cullens, effectively making Peter stay as well. She is last heard holding a short conversation with Jasper before going on her way with Peter. ''Rising Dawn'' Charlotte and Peter appeared in Rising Dawn where they arrive to aid the British Coven and the Olympic Coven in an open rebellion to destroy the Volturi once and for all. They spent time together until they found Jasper who barely escaped and warned everyone about the Volturi's arrival. Physical description Charlotte is described as "very petite" and is 5'0" ft tall. Since she was turned at the age of 21, Jasper and Peter consider her to be far younger between the ages 17-19. Personality Charlotte is kind and scholarly by nature, and in better control than her fellow newborns. Peter found her easy to talk to and fun, which was a rarity for newborns, who were constantly brutal and cruel toward one another. Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Mexican Coven Category:Nomads Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires